Best Moments of Casey Junior in Railway Trouble.
Here are the best moments from Casey Junior in Railway Trouble in Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior (from Dumbo, The Reluctant Dragon, and Kronk's New Groove) as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as The Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz - (Both wise) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Burk - (Both pompous, proud, and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge - (Both vain, splendid, and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant - (Both helpful, kind hearted, and best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 1 - (Both wonderful) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk - (Both Western, Kind, and Heroes) *Blue (from Choo Choo) as Child 2 - (Both wise) *Huey (from Choo Choo) as Person 1 - (Both wise) *Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 - (Both strong) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Suzy - (Both the main females and crush on Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 3 - (Both old) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 - (Both cute) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer, Four Fabolous Characters, Stick To It, Don't Give Up, and American Legends) as The Bartender - (Both wise) *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse House of Mouse) as The Maestro *Quincy & Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Twin Composers *Isabella (from Phineas and Ferb) as The Female Composer *Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Child 3 - (Both beautiful) *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as The Cat *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Patient *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 - (Both wise) *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 6 - (Both old) *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 - (Both wise) *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Child 4 - (Both wonderful) *Jacob Pneumatic (An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific) as Child 5 - (Both cute) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 6 - (Both beautiful) *Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Jason (from Back of The Knodilike) as Person 9 - (Both grateful) *Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 10 - (Both strong) *Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 8 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit) as Child 9 *Sir Reginald (from Madeline) as Person 11 *Xiro (Noah Ark) as The Officer *Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as Sergeant *Pufle (Steam Train) as Child 10 *Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 11 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 12 *Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 13 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Person 12 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Person 13 *Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Person 14 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Child 15 *Dougal Train (from Magic Roundabout) as Child 16 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Child 17 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 18 *The Weasels (from The Wind in The Willows) as The Policemen *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General *The Chinese Dragon as The Magic Mushroom *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Child 19 *Circus Train (from 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo) as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Child 20 *Minnie Mouse as The Female Maestro *The Devil Diesel as Grogh's Henchman 5 *John as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Jim as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Weasel as Grogh's Henchman 8 *The Giant Claw as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Dan as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Dimbo as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Iron Bill as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Iron Ben as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Diesel 1000 as Grogh's Henchman 14 *Evil Diesels as Grogh's Other Henchmen *Evil Trucks as Vegetable Army (The Thomas and TUGS Characters as The Rayman Cast) *Thomas as Rayman - (Both the main heroes) *Caroline as Bembette *Scruffey as Zombie Chicken 1 *Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill and Ben as Ninjaws, Andre, Robot Pirates 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and Teensies 3 and 4 *Edward as Houidni - (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Lady as Barbara - (Both beautiful) *Dennis as Knaaren 5 *Murdoch as Teensie 12 *James as Polokus - (Both vain) *Toby as Murfy - (Both wise) *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Both the main females) *Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Stanley, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand as Joe, Musician, Baby Globoxes 2, 3, 9, Teensies 14, 13, 5, 6, and 7 *Stephen as Teensie 15 *Diesel 10 as The Robot Dinosaur *Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge as Axel, Foutch, and Knaarens 1 and 2 *Molly as Uglette - (Both wise and kind) *Hector as Fish *Mavis as Razorwife - (Mavis is a real villain in Season 3) *Hercules (from TUGS) as Teensie 11 *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as Raygirl *Grampus (from TUGS) as Baby Globox 10 *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Baby Globox 11 Trivia *This second full length film is inspired by Julian14Bernardino's Casey Jr. and Friends. *As Casey innocently cleans up the space oddities room, he accidentally comes across a strange can, and drinks its contents, but spits the liquid onto the floor, then drops the can. Some screws near the substance come to life, and unscrew themselves from a door on the floor, until the can rolls out of Casey's reach. *After Casey crashes into a snowy landscape, his crew fall out of his cab unharmed, and land in the snow, but get up, then spit the snow out, before they grab some skiis, which all of a sudden gives Casey an idea. *When Casey arrives at the North Plain, he, Thomas, and Henry meet a little engine that could named Tillie, who is the daughter of the Toyland Express. She tells Casey that he has to free her father to get the can back from Cerberus before he becomes too powerful of being the ruler's master of the world. *If Casey takes a bit of popcorn from the crunch bar, he turns into Pufferty, who can simply run through walls, break through bars, and whack anything down. *During the scene while attempting to get the key, Casey's son, Linus barely gets hit in the nuts, and loses his lightsaber, but whacks Samson in the face, causing him to trip, and lose his lightsaber. then fall over. *When a freight car shouts 'Hey! Watch it! I'm no bowling pin!', the other freight car bumps into him, and they both fall into the pit below. *When Casey, Montana, Pufferty, Tracy, and Linus come to a strange railway crossing, Farnsworth zooms by, scaring them to death. Tracy thinks that she, Montana, Pufferty, Linus, and Casey have tried, but is wrong, because Casey has found themselves some secret agent disguises and hats. Puffery tells Casey that he is not turning him into an electric tram, and Linus says that he is not a smart son like his dad is, but knows what roadkill means, then Casey puts the secret agent clothes on himself and the others. They walk across the road, but avoid Bill and Ben with their freight train, Edward and James with their coaches, who crash into each, then dodge Duck and Stepney with an express, Whiff and Scruff with some garbage cars, with Murdoch speeding by with a long, long line of heavy freight cars, Emily with James's slow freight train, and Thomas with Edward's freight cars. Pufferty thinks it's gone well and the others agree with him. *In the chase across the wild canyon, Casey is pursued by another locomotive crowded with a gang of thugs, but is able to lose them by hiding places where he can pick up six stones for Toyland Express. *While Johnny is cleaning up the bar, he advices Casey about the guards if some are ballet dancers. *Casey is on his way while picking 6 feathers, but picks up a Family Christmas Album with 3 cds of christmas favourites including Bing Crosby, Nat King Cole, Dean Martin, Frank Sinatra, Ella Fitzgerald, Jona Lewie, and Frankie Goes to Hollywood, and listens to The Power of Love, Stop the Cavarly, Sleigh Ride, Jingle Bells, Let It Snow, The Christmas Song, and The Twelve Days of Christmas. *As Casey enters the temple with Toots, he asks his nephew to read of the greek writing. Toots starts reading in Greek, that says Όσους επιθυμούν να να βρούμε τα έξι τα ντόμινο για την Toyland Γρήγορο, να πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί και προσέξτε για τις μούμιες, που προσπαθούν να μουμιοποίηση τους εισβολείς αν προσπαθήσουν να πάρετε εκατόν εξήντα αντιδότων. Είναι ανάγκη για μας για να επιλέξτε αντικείμενα και τοποθετήστε τα σχετικά με ορισμένες εξέδρες. Περισσότερα εχθροί εμφανίζονται και να παρενοχλούν μας, αν προσπαθήσετε να μετακινήσετε την οποιαδήποτε αντικείμενα, which stands in Greek for the English translation for 'Those wishing to find the six dominoes for Toyland Express, will have to be careful and watch out for mummies, who attempt to mummify intruders if they attempt to pick up 160 antidotes. It is necessary for us to pick objects and place them on certain platforms. More enemies appear as they come in through the walls and harass us if we attempt to move any objects'. *When the Shining Evening Express attempts to modify Casey into a diesel, he misses and gets his own shots backfired at him. *Spencer believes that Tillie is allergic, and when Tillie asks if she's allergic, Duncan says they have one cure, then Den, Dart, and Norman say that Tillie needs a vacation on Corwen island, which is at Wales on the Llangollen railway. Tillie is shocked when Paxton advices her that Corwen is a happy land of care free good engines where every day is a holiday. Tillie tries to tell her that it's really the law, but gets told by Bill that she can go, and is given a ticket by Ben. She tries to tell them that she is helping Casey out, but fails when Dennis tells her that the other engines insist. Hector advices Tillie to come with them, as Scruffey knows that Sir Lamiel, engine No. 777, departs for Holyhead at Crewe station with a maroon coach and nine intercity coaches with Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge, who are putting headlamps and a headboard on Sir Lamiel with the Train waiting for Tillie to get on board. When the engine is coupled up in front, the Train fastens the couple and fires up and fuels the engine, before giving a blow of Sir Lamiel's whistle. Casey hears a whistle at Crewe station, but is suddenly shocked when he realizes that Sir Lamiel is coupling up to the train, when he hears that Tillie is going to Corwen island at Llangollen. He takes off, but asks his friends to come along too, and is only in time to see that Thomas, Caroline, Edward, Lady, Murdoch, James, Toby, Emily, Duck, Oliver, Stepney, Whiff, Scruff, Charlie, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Stephen, Molly, Mavis, Hercules, Lillie Lightship, Grampus, and Ten Cents are climbing on board the coaches. Casey, Montana, Tootle, Toots, Johnny, Pufferty, Linus, Henry, and Scarlet leap onto the end of the train and hide under the chairs. *On her way to Corwen island on Foxcote Manor, No. 7822, a Great Western Railways 4-6-0 Manor class engine, with the Sunday Lunch Berwyn Belle special, Tillie meets Diesel 10, a leader of the diesels, who asks her if she's been to Corwen island, but when Tillie says she hasn't, Diesel 10 says Corwen island is a swell joint, which has no school and no cops, because everyone can tear the joint apart, and can't say a word, because they can eat plenty of food and can drink plenty of drinks, and Diesel 10 says he can't wait to go there. At pleasure island, Tillie joins all these engines, and helps them break windows, smoke some cigars, stay up late, wreck furniture, toss mudballs, and play pool. *Casey tries to tell Tillie into leaving, but is tricked by Edward, James, Toby, Murdoch, Duck, Oliver, Emily, and Thomas into playing pool, darts, bowling, and shooting, causing him to stumble with Johnny, Toots, Pufferty, Linus, Henry, Scarlet, Montana, and Tootle to stay outside the pool hall entrance. *As he heads for the boating docks, Casey sees The Train and his armed guards, Spencer, Duncan, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bill, Ben, Dennis, Hector, Scruffey, Arry, Bert, Splatter, and Dodge putting some frightened howling monsters, squealing pigs, and braying donkeys into a bunch of crates. The strange part Casey sees is that some donkeys, pigs, and monsters are wearing girls and boys' hats, shoes, and clothing, because many are crying for their parents, which suddenly hits him. Spencer brings a cat named Stephen, who gets his clothes ripped off, and thrown into a crate with two donkeys, Ten Cents and Hercules, two pigs named Lillie Lightship and Grampus, and a monkey named Stepney. The Train tosses a monkey named Lady into a cage's pen with Caroline, a lioness' form, a werewolf named Scruff, a pig, Charlie, and four donkeys named Molly, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. They all begin to protest until the Train scares them with a crack of his whip. Casey now realizes that these engines have turned into pigs, donkeys, and monsters! This means he must let his friends know that they must get the other engines off of Pleasure Island before they get worse. *At the pool hall, when Murdoch, Toby, and Tillie see Diesel 10's nose grow a ring, Tillie then becomes suspicious and immediately stops drinking while Whiff throws away his coke and pizza. Diesel 10 then grows a donkey tail (ripping through his pants), complete with a long hairy black tassel that sweeps across the floor, prompting Whiff and Tillie to stop smoking. After Diesel 10's head completely changes, Tillie laughs at him when Diesel 10 asks if he looks like a "dragon," because he literally does. Emily asks Tillie is she suddenly brayed in her laughter's middle, but feels her ears that are long and fuzzy, and grabs them while Mavis feels her horns on her head. Diesel 10 doesn't notice these changes until he accidentally brays while laughing at Tillie, who had also brayed by accident when laughing at him. He covers his mouth with terror and asks "Did that come out of me?", to which Tillie nods and James answers 'Yes.'. Diesel 10 then touches his mouth and notices it feels different. Then he touches his nose and feels it with a ring around it; finally he feels his ears only to find that they have grown longer. He immediately grabs them, sees this change, and asks what is going on. When he sees that he is now half-donkey in a mirror, he screams when Duck and Oliver scream too, panics and begs Tillie for help. All the while, Tillie, Emily, and Mavis are watching the whole thing, but have no idea what to do, and can't think of any advice. Diesel 10 yells at Tillie to "call that beetle, call anybody", not realizing that Casey, having learned of the island's curse, was already on his way. Then Diesel 10's hands and feet become hooves, and now his body is covered in hair. Tillie, Emily, and Mavis gasp and back away, scared. Diesel 10 cries for his father as he is forced onto four legs and throws off his hat, completing his transformation into a donkey. He loses his ability to speak, and begins braying and kicking wildly. He destroys the pool hall with his hind legs, breaks a mirror, kicks his clothes off, and then flees the scene braying in terror. Just as Casey arrives back at the pool to let his friends that they have to get Tillie out of here quickly, they are too late to discover that Tillie's ears with ear rings have already turned into brown donkey ears and a brown donkey tail pops out of the seat of Tillie's panties. Thomas has already got Pikachu ears and a tail, Emily has Ly the Fairy's ears and tail, Whiff has got a dinosaur's tail, Duck and Oliver have got cat and dog ears and tails, Murdoch has got bear ears and a tail, Toby, Edward, James, and Mavis have already got donkey and gazel ears and taills too. They all flee from the island, climb up to the top of the wall surrounding the island, and dive into the sea below. *Casey and the others finally bring the other engines still wearing ears and tails back to Tillie's father. When Tillie's father is shocked by it, he then changes them back to normal with some magic potions. *The Chinese Dragon tries to fight off all the engines, but is no match for them, and is soon badly killed. *As Casey shouts 'Company!', he scares the other engines by accident, only causing them to jump, and forcing them to hop to their ships. He hops to his X-Wing, and yells 'Forward, march!', and they set off. *When Cerberus's henchmen charge at Casey, attempting to carry out their order, Casey nimbly uses his blue lightsaber to dispatch each guard in a symphony of deadly jabs and slashes, only to last no more than any seconds. With his task completed, he stands up to his full sight, and is about to duel with Cerberus, when he turns and flees. Casey goes after him, but leaves his friends behind. Cerberus locks the door behind Casey, who tries to bust it or use the handle, but is not strong enough. He calls out to Casey Jones to help him, and when Jones obeys, he breaks the door so that Casey can go in. *As the furious battle begins, the hums and sparks fly as lCasey and Cerberus's lightsabers swing and clash, with Casey attacking boldly and forcing the dark lord to retreat, and in time and again in fierce combat, with a terrible frenzy, Casey slashes at Cerberus, driving the dark lord down onto his knees. *When Casey eventually takes the can, he celebrates by dancing with the others, who are cleaning up the mess. As Tillie finds Casey with the remainings of Cerberus, the two steam engines become lovers. Category:UbiSoftFan94